Cho Family: Let's Learn About You
by BlackClouds's
Summary: Cho Family Series 2: Let's Learn About You/"Apa kau Cho Kyuhyun?"/"Yesung hyung itu sangat mudah horny"/"Yesung, saranghae"/"Ku harap kau tidak mengecewakannya"/"Aku sangat mencintainya"/KYUSUNG!/YAOI/DLDR!/HAVE FUN :)


**Cho Family**

.

.

.

.

'**Let's Learn About You**'

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Super Junior and other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing -masing.  
And this FF is MINE

**Cast**

**Yesung**, **Kyuhyun**,  
and with other cast

**Pair**

**KyuSung** and others

**Warning**

This FF Is **YAOI**, **Shou-Ai**,  
**Un-Official pair**,  
Typo — Miss Typo, OOC

Tidak menerima **FLAME** karena **PAIR** atau karena ini FF **YAOI**! Yang merasa tidak suka YAOI dan sekutunya di harapkan jangan memaksakan diri~

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING** :)

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seraya mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Matanya fokus pada langit-langit kamarnya yang dipenuhi oleh gambar awan. Ia menyerngit, menyadari sesuatu bahwa itu bukan kamarnya. Langit-langit kamarnya hanya berwarna putih polos, tidak di hiasi dengan motif awan.

Tatapan matanya masih fokus kearah langit-langit. Hingga Yesung menyadari sesuatu bahwa ia memang bukan di kamar yang ia tempati sejak kecil.

Ia di kamar barunya sekarang- ah, bukan hanya kamar, tetapi juga rumah barunya. Ah.. sekarang ia adalah tuan muda keluarga Cho. Suami dari suaminya yang tampan namun menjengkelkan luar biasa- Cho Kyuhyun.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kyuhyun, apa Evil itu sudah bangun? Ah, daripada memikirkan Kyuhyun, lebih baik ia segera bersiap-siap karena ia harus kuliah pagi ini. Oh, dan Kyuhyun juga akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Seoul University, sama sepertinya. Dan ia harus bersiap karena ia merasa hidupnya akan merepotkan setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah memastikan penampilannya telah sempurna, Yesung segera turun untuk sarapan atau mungkin membantu mertuanya di dapur.

Jujur, ia benar-benar tidak merasa keberatan. Ia sering menginap di sini sebelumnya. Karena jarak dari rumahnya dengan Universitas begitu jauh, sehingga jika ia pulang agak larut ia akan menginap di rumah keluarga Cho ini. Lagi pula orang tuanya tidak mempermasalahkannya, dan juga Mr. Dan Mrs. Choi yang memaksanya untuk menginap. Namun setelah Kyuhyun kembali dari Jepang- tiga bulan yang lalu- ia tidak pernah lagi ke rumah ini, orang tuanya melarangnya. Oh, jangan lupakan Mr. Dan Mrs. Cho yang juga ikut-ikutan melarangnya. Menyebalkan.

Saat Yesung memasuki ruang makan keluarga, ia menemukan eomma kandungnya dan eomma barunya tengah asik menata masakan mereka di atas meja. Sedang para Ayah sibuk duduk di teras luar sambil membaca koran dan sesekali terlihat bercengkrama di temani pemandangan halaman belakang keluarga Cho yang begitu indah. Yesung bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, karena teras itu dengan ruang makan hanya di pisahkan dengan dinding kaca.

Belum sempat Yesung menyapa para Ibu, sebuah suara yang sudah hafal olehnya menyapa. Yesung menoleh, dan menemukan adiknya dengan raut terburu-buru.

"Eomma, ahjumma, hyung, aku pergi dulu ne, aku sudah terlambat. Bye semua" tidak sampat beberapa detik kemudian Jongjin sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Eh, Yesungie sudah bangun.. Ayo sarapan" sapa eomma barunya dengan ramah. Yesung hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan. Ia berjalan dan mengambil tempat di meja makan.

Tidak lama kemudian Ahra dan suaminya— yang menginap di rumah keluarga Cho ikut bergabung. Disusul dengan para Ayah yang sudah mengambil tempat masing-masing.

"Kyuhyun mana eomma?" tanyanya saat menyadari suaminya itu tidak ada di sana.

"Kyuhyun.. Mungkin dia kesiangan— lagi. Sebentar lagi dia juga turun" jawab Nyonya Cho dengan lembut.

Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun datang dan langsung membuat suasana tenang itu menjadi ricuh.

"Pagi kedua eomma-ku, kedua appa-ku, Ahra nuna dan hyungku yang tampan" sapanya seraya mendudukan diri di sebelah Yesung— yang entah kenapa tidak ditempati oleh siapapun.

"Dan.. Selamat pagi manis" ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengecup cepat pipi kanan Yesung. Sontak hal itu membuat semua yang ada pagi itu melongo, tak kecuali Yesung yang makanannya menggantung di udara.

"Wah.. Wah.. Wah.. Ada apa ini? Kemarin kau bersikap begitu formal pada Yesung bahkan kau memanggilnya menggunakan embel-embel 'ssi' dan sekarang kau memanggilnya 'manis' sambil mencium pipinya. Ckk, kau memang aneh" komentar Ahra sambil menggelengkankepalanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya memutar matanya bosam seraya memakan sarapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin hubunganku dengan Yesung tidak kaku dan terlalu formal. Lagi pula kami sudah menikah, tidak ada undang-undang yang melarang seorang suami mencium suaminya" balas Kyuhyun sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Yesung.

"Apa kau marah Yesung?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Yesung yang tidak melontarkan komentar apapun.

Yesung menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang hampir menutup, "tidak.. Untuk apa aku marah, suamiku.." Yesung terkekeh pelan sambil memukul bahu Kyuhyun— pelan. Dan di balas oleh Kyuhyun dengan mengacak-acak rambut Yesung.

"Ckckck.. Ini menyenangkan, dan menggelikan" ujar Yesung masi tetap tertawa.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Yesung mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sambil meneguk segelas air.  
"Kau tau Kyu.. Ini terasa menyenangkan saat kita melemparkan panggilan kesayangan pada satu sama lain yang membuatku merasa geli" Yesung tersenyum.

"Tapi bukan 'menggelikan' yang bermakna menjijikan, sungguh bukan itu. Ini lebih kepada lucu karena aku masi tidak percaya bahwa aku sudah menikah" lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"Hmm.. Yaa" jawab Kyuhyun ragu.

"Kau tidak mengerti maksudku? Dasar babo"

"MWO? Ka-kau mengatai aku babo?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Yaa.. Begitulah" jawab Yesung sambil tertawa lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal. "Kenapa uke zaman sekarang begitu kejam.." Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada dan ekspresi yang mendramatisir. Dan dibalas dengan tawaan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Satu lagi hal yang berubah, keluarga Cho memang hangat dan menyenangkan. Tapi tidak pernah terasa seramai ini. Yesung dan keluarga Kim lainnya mungkin benar-benar membuat hidupnya lebih menyenangkan.

"Aku selesai. Manis.. Ayo kita berangkat, aku tidak mau di hari pertamaku mendapatkan kesan buruk" Kyuhyun menyelesaikan sarapannya dan segera menarik tangan Yesung yang juga telah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Iya.. Iya.. Suamiku yang tampan.. Bisakah kau tidak menarikku seperti ini?" Yesung memprotes.

"Semuanya... Kami berangkat dulu" ujar Kyuhyun mengabaikan ucapan Yesung. Kyuhyun dan Yesung segera meninggalkan rumah dan menuju ke mobil sport hitam yang terparkir di pekarangan rumah keluarga Cho. "Hari ini biar aku yang menyetir sayang. Kau hanya perlu menunjukan arahnya padaku" ucap Kyuhyun telak tidak menerima bantahan. Yesung yang tidak tau harus berkata apa hanya bisa mengangguk lucu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan Yesung. Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk Yesung yang di balas dengan ucapan terima kasih dari Yesung. Dan setelah itu ia juga bergegas untuk ke sisi lain mobil. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian mobil yang tergolong mewah itu telah menghilang di balik tikungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei Yesungie.. Apa teman-temanmu tau tentang pernikahan kita?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan masi tetap fokus menyetir.

"Eoh? Bukankah Leeteuk hyung dan Ryeowook adalah teman-temanku? Dan mereka juga sudah bertemu denganmu bukan?" Yesung menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Maksudku, teman-temanmu di Universitas"

"Oh... Itu. Hmm.. Apa kau tau siapa pemilik Seoul University Kyu?" tanya Yesung. Dan di balas dengan gelengan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jawabannya adalah appa-ku. Mertuamu. Dan kau tau siapa donator terbesarnya?" Yesung melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Appa-ku?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tidak yakin. Yesung mengangguk. Ia kembali meluruskan duduknya dan memandang lurus ke depan. Serta melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sehari sebelum pernikahan kita, aku datang ke Universitas. Kau tau? Dengan polosnya Appa mengumumkan ke setiap penjuru Universitas bahwa aku, Kim Yesung, anaknya, akan menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun, putra dari Mr. Cho yang merupakan donatur terbesar di sana— " Yesung memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

"Appa juga mengundang semua mahasiswa untuk datang. Dan membagikan selebaran pada setiap orang" lanjut Yesung sambil menghela nafas.

Samar-samar terdengar kekehan kecil dari Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah Yesung. Ia kembali melirik dan benar, di sana Kyuhyun sedang tertawa— walau tidak terlalu keras.

"Apa yang kau tawakan?" Yesung bertanya, tatapan matanya mencoba untuk menakuti Kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil.

"Aku tidak menertawakan apapun. Aku hanya merasa Ayah mertuaku begitu keren. Kau tau, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu susah-susah memperkenalkan diri pada orang yang berniat memaksamu menjadi miliknya" Kyuhyun berujar. Ia melirik Yesung sekilas. Sekedar mencari tau bagaimana raut wajah sang suami.

"Huh terserah padamu" Yesung menjawab asal dan mengambil ponselnya yang terasa bergetar.

"Oh, satu catatan untukmu tuan Cho. Aku lebih tua 3 tahun darimu. Dan sekarang aku sudah semester 5. Sopanlah padaku" terang Yesung dengan tangan yang sibuk di lawar ponselnya.

"Oh benarkah?" entah kenapa nada Kyuhyun sedikit berbeda. Seperti.. mengolok?

"Baiklah. Aku memang lebih muda 3 tahun darimu HYUNG.. Tapi siapa sangka aku juga sudah semester 5" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terdengar tak biasa.

Langsung saja kegiatan tangan Yesung di ponselnya terhenti. Untuk sekian kalinya, ia menoleh cepat ke arah Kyuhyun yang menampilkan seringaian menyebalkannya sebelum kembali fokus menyetir

"Jangan bilang kau—"

"—Aku genius, Sunbaenin. Ckckck" ucapan Yesung terpotong dengan begitu tidak elitnya oleh Kyuhyun.

Yesung mendengus. Menurutnya Cho Kyuhyun itu aneh, mesum, vulgar, penuh kejutan, kurang ajar, pintar dan tampan.

Hah.. Ia masi tidak percaya bisa mendapat suami yang.. Sempurna? Entahlah. Ia pun tidak tau ini anugrah atau musibah untuknya.

"Hey.. Ayo ceritakan tentangmu manis. Kurasa ini saat yang tepat" Kyuhyun membuyarkan pemikirin-pemikiran Yesung— yang menurut Yesung sendiri aneh itu— dengan suara bass khasnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Yesung tidak menjawab. Mungkin sedang berfikir.

"Hmm.. Aku— seperti yang kau tau, aku suka semua hal yang mengandung unsur kura-kuranya" Yesung mulai bercerita dengan mata bersinar-sinar saat menyebut kata Kura-kura.

"A— "

"Maaf mengganggumu tuan muda— baru— Cho. Tapi berdasarkan pengarahanmu yang membingungkan dan singkat itu, serta kepintaran otak geniusku. Kita sudah tiba di Seoul University" Kyuhyun kembali memotong ucapan Yesumg. Yesung memang merasa sedikit kesal, namun ia segera melihat sekeliling dan benar, ini tempat ia menuntut ilmu beberapa tahun terakhir. Dan kini ia dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di tempat parkir.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang Yesung merasa otaknya tiba-tiba menjadi lamban?

Seperti sekarang, ia tidak tau kapan Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan kini tengah mengetuk kaca jendela mobil— memintanya untuk segera turun.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Yesung segera meraih tasnya dan turun dari mobil. Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat keluar dari mobil adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ayo" Kyuhyun berujar lembut. Yesung sempat tersentak saat merasakan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya begitu erat.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia tiba-tiba berbuat seperti itu pada Yesung. Yang ia tau, ia ingin menggenggam tangan itu yang ternyata memiliki jemari yang kecil.

Yesung sudah biasa di perhatikan oleh teman-teman di Universitas-nya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal putra manis Mr. Kim yang terkenal baik itu? Yesung itu berbakat dan ia juga tidak sombong. Hanya saja untuk kali ini Yesung merasa sedikit tidak enak saat semua orang kembali menatap ke arahnya dan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa wajahnya memerah dan— ah, ia pun juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan wajahnya.

Entah kenapa suasana santai yang dengan susah payah Kyuhyun ciptakan kini berubah canggung.

Ia tetap menggenggam tangan Yesung— di sebelahnya melewati puluhan pasang mata yang terarah padanya. Ia mengacuhkan itu. Lagi pula ia memang keren.

Mungkin hal biasa bagi Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan kekasihmu di depan umum, mengingat Kyuhyun mempunyai pengalaman percintaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Hanya saja, akan jauh berbeda saat kau menggenggam tangan suami sahmu di depan umum. Ia bangga? Tentu saja. Ia senang? Pastinya.

Lain Kyuhyun, lain Yesung. Namja manis itu belum pernah berpacaran— lebih tepatnya menolak semua orang yang ingin menjadi pacarnya. Tentu saja hal seperti ini membuat Yesung merasa canggung dan— ah.. Ia bingung harus menjelaskannya seperti apa.

"YESUNG HYUNG!" sebuah suara yang pasti memekakkan memenuhi koridor tempat Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang menikmati acara ke-canggung-an mereka.

Kyuhyun berhenti. Dan otomatis Yesung ikut berhenti.

Yesung mengangkat kepala, menebak raut si namja tampan yang baru saja kemarin menjadi suaminya. Namun sayang, Kyuhyun tidak melihat kearahnya.

Mata sewarna caramel itu menatap lurus ke depan dan Yesung mengikuti arah tatapan itu.

Tidak jauh darinya, terlihat dua orang yang sangat Yesung kenal berlari kearahnya. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum.

"Lee Donghae. Lee Hyuk Jae. Dua pasangan beda spesies yang mulai menggeser ketenaran seorang Kim— ah Cho Yesung di Seoul University" ucap Yesung saat Donghae dan Hyuk Jae sudah berada tepat di depannya.

Kedua orang itu tampak sibuk mengatur nafas. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar berlari.

"My Sweety hyung.. Mianhae.. Kami tidak bisa hadir di acara pernikahanmu kemarin.. Kami benar-benar menyesal hyungie.." salah satu dari mereka berucap seraya memperlihatkan mimik yang sangat bersalah.

"Iya hyung... Kami benar-benar minta maaf.. Kemarin kami sudah akan kepestamu.. Namun tiba-tiba eommaku menelpon dan mengatakan ia sedang sakit. Maafkan aku hyung" tambah namja di samping Donghae.

Yesung terlihat menghela nafas pelan, "Hah.. Baiklah. Karena alasanmu kali ini sangat mengharukan, jadi aku memaafkan kalian" Yesung berucap. Wajah malasnya tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku tidak beralasan hyung.. Itu real" bela Eunhyuk. Wajahnya sedikit ditekuk.

"Hahaha. Baiklah, jangan berwajah seperti itu Lee Hyuk Jae. Kau terlihat semakin jelek. Dan semoga Ahjumma segera sembuh" Yesung memukul pelan bahu Hyuk Jae. Membuat namja yang berstatus kekasih dari Lee Donghae itu semakin menekuk wajahnya.

Donghae melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Hyuk Jae saat ia melihat sang kekasih tengah merajuk.

Dengan sayang ia mengusap-usap bahu Hyuk Jae seraya berkata, "sudahlah chagie.. Yesung hyung hanya iri"

"Iri apanya" Yesung mencibir. Jujur saja, Yesung sangat menyukai couple ini. Entah kenapa mereka terlihat begitu manis.

Seakan menyadari kehadiran makhluk lain di sana, Donghae segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok yang memasang wajah datar di samping Yesung.

Donghae tersenyum, "Hai bocah. Kau pasti Cho Kyuhyun, bukan" sapa Donghae pada Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu membuat Hyuk Jae dan Yesung melihat ke pada Kyuhyun.

"OH.. Jadi ini suaminya Yesung hyung.. Cukup tampan" Hyuk Jae tersenyum seraya matanya melirik ke arah Yesung yang melototinya.

"Ya., kau benar. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu" seperti saat pernikahan kemarin, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu mengulurkan tangannya pada teman-teman Yesung. Atau mungkin calon teman barunya. Dan  
tentu saja ia di sambut dengan baik oleh Hyuk Jae.

"Aku Lee Hyuk Jae. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk" Hyuk Jae menjelaskan. Kini tangannya balik merangkul Donghae, "Dan ini Lee Donghae. Dia kekasihku. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku.. Hmm.. Hyung? Apa aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan raut tak yakin.

"Hyung?"

"Ya. Aku 3 tahun lebih muda dari Yesung. Kurasa kalian lebih tua dariku" Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Mwo? Benarkah?" Donghae bertanya tidak percaya, ia menoleh kepada Yesung, "kau tidak pernah memberi tau kepada kami bahwa calon suami yang kau sebut-sebut itu brondong hyung" Donghae tergelak. Dan seperti biasa, Hyuk Jae — atau kita bisa memanggilnya Eunhyuk juga ikut tertawa bersama sang kekasih.

Yesung mendengus kesal, tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan tatapan matanya tajam ke arah duo EunHae.

Namun tetap saja, namja seperti Yesung yang sikap dan wataknya sudah dihafal oleh dua pasangan itu tidak akan membuat mereka takut.

"Kalian pikir aku tau bahwa dia lebih muda dariku? Ini penghinaan! Bagaimana bisa bocah ini menjadi semeku" Yesung membentak Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tidak berhenti tertawa. Ia menoleh, melihat bagaimana mimik suami tampannya yang tidak berkomentar sedikitpun.

"Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bisa memanggil kami berdua hyung. Jika kau butuh" Donghae menjelaskan. Jarinya menunjuk dirinya dan Eunhyuk bergantian.

"Baiklah hyung.. Semoga kita bisa berteman" Kyuhyun membungkukkan kepalanya sopan. Kyuhyun itu hanya sopan saat perkenalan, untuk selanjutnya, lihat saja bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Kau memanggil teman-temanku hyung dengan begitu mudah. Kenapa kau tidak mau memanggilku hyung juga?" Yesung menyampaikan keluhannya.

"Apa kau juga ingin aku memanggilmu 'hyung'? Itu tidak akan istimewa lagi. Aku sudah mempunyai nama panggilan tersendiri untukmu. Jadi jangan membantah" Jemari panjang Kyuhyun menyentil dahi Yesung. cukup keras untuk membuat seorang Yesung berteriak di koridor yang tidak bisa dikatakan sepi.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan setan!"

"Wah... Manisnya. Aku jadi iri" Eunhyuk bersuara. "Ayo katakan padaku Kyuhyun. Apa semalam Yesung hyung hebat saat di ranjang?" lanjutnya.

Seketika Yesung yang sejak tadi sibuk mengusap keningnya yang terasa sakit kini malah melototi Eunhyuk. Seolah ia sedang bersiap untuk melempar Eunhyuk ke luar angkasa.

"Pertanyaan apa itu Lee—"

"—Ah.. Sayang sekali Hyuk Jae hyung, aku belum mencobanya. Bahkan kami tidak sekamar" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Yesung yang berhasil membuat Yesung juga ingin membuang Kyuhyun ke luar angkasa.

"Oh benarkah? Sayang sekali" ekspresi Eunhyuk berubah sendu, "Oh, biar kuberi tau sesuatu, Yesung hyung itu gampang sekali Horny dan dia sangat sensitif"

"Ya itu benar. Hanya melihat kami berciuman panas saja ia sudah memerah dan tegang. Bahkan saat itu ia sampai membutuhkan waktu 2 jam di kamar mandi" Donghae menambahkan.

"Oh benarkah? Berarti aku tidak terlalu sulit membuat Yesung mau bermain denganku"  
Kyuhyun menanggapi ucapan tak tau tempat pasangan EunHae. Tak taukah mereka bahwa hal itu sangat sensitif untuk Yesung? Dan mereka dengan seenaknya membicarakan Yesung. Apa lagi kini pembicaraan mereka berlanjut kearah yang semakin jauh.

Baru saja Yesung hendak meninggalkan para namja— yang menyebalkan itu sebelum sebuah suara kembali mengganggunya.

"Yesung-ssi" seorang namja yang tampan dan berperawakan tinggi menghampiri Yesung. Yesung tak menjawab, ia hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman pada namja itu.

"Hmm.. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ujar namja itu terlihat gugup.

"Katakan saja" jawab Yesung santai.

"Hmm.. Itu, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menerimaku menjadi pacarmu?" namja itu berujar dengan nada yang begitu mantap. Ia memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Yesung.

Yesung yang di sini menjadi target pernyataan cinta hanya memberikan senyuman seperti biasa. Ia seperti tidak shock atau menampilkan bentuk keterkejutan lainnya.

"Mianhae Yun—"

"—Maaf. Tapi sepertinya Yesung tidak bisa menerimamu karena sekarang dia milikku" suara bass yang sudah mulai terlafalkan di otak Yesung memotong ucapannya. Diikuti dengan sebuah tangan yang terasa kuat melingkari bahunya.

Yunho— si pangeran yang baru saja gagal mendapatkan tuan putri incarannya sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sarat dengan kekecewaan. Ia tersenyum, "AH.. Ternyata berita itu benar" Yunho berucap. Tatapannya berpindah pada Kyuhyun yang memang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Yesung.

"Kau pasti Cho Kyuhyun-kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Yesungie... Selamat ne atas pernikahanmu. Dan.. Maukah kau tetap menjadi temanku?" Yunho kembali mengarahkan tatapannya kepada Yesung dan diiringi dengan tatapan terlembutnya. Yesung tersenyum begitu manis hingga kedua matanya membentuk suatu garis lurus.

"Tentu saja" jawab Yesung bersemangat. Yunho ikut tertawa. Tangannya terangkat dan mengacak rambut Yesung. Membuat rambut yang di sengaja asal-asalan itu semakin berantakan.

"Yunho-ah"

"Ne?"

"Hmm.. Ku rasa kau bisa mulai membuka hatimu untuk Jaejoong-ssi. Kulihat dia menyukaimu. Dia juga cantik"

"Akan kucoba"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah hal seperti tadi sering terjadi hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya yang tinggal setengah.

Saat ini Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Kangin— salah satu teman Yesung dan baru saja resmi berteman dengan Kyuhyun— sedang ada di salah satu cafe di depan kampus mereka.

Siapa kira Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Kangin satu fakultas? Jangan tanyakan Eunhyuk. Namja ber-gummy smile itu memang selalu seenaknya.

Saat ini mereka tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka sebelum kembali memulai kegiatan yang sangat membosankan untuk semua orang. Mungkin.

"Kejadian Yunho-ssi menyatakan cinta pada Yesung itu?" Donghae yang pertama menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"MWO? Benarkah kali ni Yunho-ssi? Wah.. Ternyata Leeteuk hyung benar" kini giliran Kangin yang bersuara. Namun tak ada satupun yang menanggapinya.

"Yaaa begitulah.. Hampir setiap minggu selalu saja ada yang menyatakan cintanya pada Yesung hyung"

"Yaaa tapi tetap saja Yesung menolak mereka semua" Eunhyuk dan Kangin menjawab beriringan.  
Sedang Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tau Kyu-ah. Yesung selalu mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mempunyai seorang calon yang di pilihkan keluarganya. Ia selalu mengatakan, bahwa walau dia tidak pernah bertemu denganmu— " Donghae menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. " —dia percaya bahwa kau adalah yang terbaik yang telah Tuhan persiapkan untuknya" lanjutnya.

"Yesung itu anak yang sangat berbakti pada keluarganya. Karena ia tidak ingin membuat orang tuamya sedih jika ia menolakmu karena menyukai orang lain, ia menjadi namja yang tidak pernah membuka hatinya pada siapapun." Kangin menimpali ucapan Donghae.

Kyuhyun tetap terdiam. Ia ingin menggali lebih dalam lagi mengenai siapa Kim Yesung sesungguhnya. Namja manis yang terlihat bersemangat tapi terlihat kosong. Mungkin itu efek dari Yesung yang sekarang sudah memasuki masa perkulihan belum pernah bepacaran atau lebih tepatnya menutup rapat hatinya untuk orang lain karena dirinya— Cho Kyuhyun. Haruskah ia berbangga akan hal itu?

"Maka dari itu, aku berharap kau tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Yesung, dia begitu berarti bagi kami" lanjut Kangin dengan wajah yag terlihat serius. Bagaimana tidak, mereka semua sudah sangat mengenal siapa Yesung. Yesung memang tidak pernah mengeluh dengan kesendiriannya selama ini, hanya saja mereka tetap bisa melihat kesedihan dimata sang teman. Melihat betapi inginnya Yesung memiliki pasangan dan mengisi kekosongannya selama ini sudah membuat mereka ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuknya.

"Aku bukan manusia sempurna. Maka dari itu, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan abadi pada Yesung." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. bagaimanapun aku bersyukur karena ada seseorang yang mencintaiku begitu besarnya"

"Tunggu. Mengapa kau begitu percaya diri bahwa Yesung mencintaimu anak kecil?" komentar Donghae atas kepercayaan diri Kyuhyun yang terlalu tinggi.

"Mendengar dari cerita kalian semua para orang tua, aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa YESUNG BEGITIU MENCINTAIKU. Jadi kalian tenag saja. Yesung itu cukup mmenarik jadi kurasa untuk jatuh cinta pada Kim— ah, Cho Yesung itu tidak terlalu sulit" ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. membuat semua 'orang tua' yang ada di sana menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun memang bukanlah orang yang sesopan saat mereka berkenalan.

Dan mereka benar-benar ingn Kyuhyun menepati janjinya.

.

Ini telah memasuki hari ke tujuh dimana hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung berubah menjadi hubungan suami-suami. Tidak ada yang berubah. Mereka masi menjadi pribadi yang biasanya. Yesung yang terkenal dan Kyuhyun yang ikut terkenal karena suami manisnya —Cho Yesung.

Hanya saja beberapa hari terakhir ini mereka sangat jarang bertemu. Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan urusannya sebagai mahasiswa baru, dan Yesung yang sibuk menyiapkan acara untuk Anniversary universitasnya. Walau mereka tinggal serumah, tapi mereka jarang berbicara dan bertemu karena kelelahan dan jadwal meereka yang tidak pernah sama.  
Maka daari itu, hari ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak suami manisnya untuk bersantai bersama hingga jam makan siang berakhir. Kyuhyun bersyukur hari ini ia mempunyai jadwal yang sama dengan Yesung.

Saat ini kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang berada di café yang terletak tidak jauh dengan universitas mereka. Setelah sebelumnya menggaret Yesung sana-sini dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk singgah di cafe ini.

"Jadi Yesungie, jika aku boleh tau, kau mengambil jurusan apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Memulai misinya yang sudah ia tekankan sejak lama— menggali sagala sesuatu tentang Cho Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap kesal kearah Kyuhyun yang telah membuatnya menggantung makanannya di depan mulut.

"Aku mengambil jurusan seni, untuk lebih detilnya, aku fokuskan ke seni suara" Yesung menjawab seadanya dan segara memasukkan mekanannya kedalam mulut. Ia benar-benar lapar.

Kyuhyun menganggukakn kepalanya. Satu hal baru yang ia ketahui dari Yesung. Kyuhyun sedikit mengutuki para orang tua yang tidak membocorkan hal apapun mengenai satu sama lain— kecuali nama. Jadi ia harus memulai semuanya benar-benar dari awal.

"kau Cho?"

"Eoh..? Ooo aku, aku mengambil jurusan bisnis. Apa kau memberikan perusahaan Kim pada Jong Jin, Yesung-ah?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya pada Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk, dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti mengunyah. "Aku tidak ingin mengurus perusahaan. Bukankah aku harus menjadi pendamping yang baik untukmu, tampan "Yesung tergelak dengan leluconnya sendiri. Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya juga ikut tertawa. "Aku senang dengan panggilan barumu sayang"

"Hahaha benarkah? Baiklah, mulai sekarang itu adalah panggilan kesayangan dariku untukmu" Jawab Yesung. "Apa warna kesukaanmu Kyuhyun?" lanjutnya.

"Hmm aku suka semua warna, tapi aku lebih suka dengan warna biru. How about you, manis?"

"Aku suka warna hitam dan merah"

"Wahhhh kau mengerikan Cho Yesung" Kyuhyun berkomentar. Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut. Saling bertanya dan saling mengenal satu sama lain. Apa yang pasangan mereka sukai dan apa yang tidak pasangan mereka sukai.

Ini yang di tunggu Kyuhyun sejak lama. Semenjak pembicaraannya dengan teman Yesung tempo hari, Kyuhyun bertekat akan membuat Yesung merasakan betapa indahnya sebuah perasaan yang bernama cinta. Dan ia rasa, bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang Yesung.

Hingga pembicaraan mereka harus berakhir karena waktu yang terus berjalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berjalan beriringan dari café ke universitas. Saling melemparkan pertanyaan dan saling berbagi tawa. "Yesung, apa kau begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini karena para mahasiswa seni sedang menyiapkan acara Anniversary tempat ini?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Ya.. kau benar" jawab yesung ringkas. Kini mereka telah memasuki lingkungan universitas.

Ada satu hal yang begitu mengganjal di pikiran Yesung. Ia benar-benar ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Kyuhyun. Setelah cukup lama menimbamng-nimbang, akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk menyakannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.." panggil Yesung pelan. Namun masi cukup bisa terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban. Pandangannya masih focus kedepan.

"Kau bilang kau kau sudah pernah berpacaran beberapa kali" Yesung terlihat menghela nafasnya. "Apa dari sekian banyak mantanmu, kau pernah mencintai salah satu dari mereka dengan begitu bersungguh-sungguh? Maksudku, kau begitu mencintainya" Yesung melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada yang terdengar begitu was-was.

Kyuhyun berhenti, bembuat Yesung yang berdiri di sampangnya ikut terhenti. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang memberikan tatapan yang tak terbaca padanya. "Apa kau ingin aku jujur Yesungie?" tannya Kyuhyun lembut. Yesung mengangguk walau terlihat ragu.

Terdengar helaan nafas sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Yesung padanya. "Ya.. ada seseorang, dimana aku sangat begitu mencntainya. Dan karena dia aku pernah berniat untuk menolak perjodohan ini" Yesung menegang mendenagr jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tau mengapa, tetapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyesakkan di dadanya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itupun segera meraih tangn Yesung dan mengusapnya lembut. Seolah tengah mengatakan pada yesung bahwa ia harus percaya padanya. "Apa kau masih mau mendengarkan kelanjutannya? Jika kau tidak mau. Aku akan menghentikannya disini" Kyuhyun bertanya seraya tangannya menggenggam tangan Yesung dengan lembut.

Yesung menggangguk. "Dia seoarang namja yang begitu mempesona. Ia baik dan mengerti aku sepenuhnya. Dan aku sangat mencintainya—" jeda, "— Awalnya aku hendak mengatakan pada Apa untuk membatalkan perjodohan kita. Karena menurutku, aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain namja itu"

"Belum sempat aku melakukan hal itu, ia tiba-tiba pergi dan memutuskanku. Dari yang ku tau, ia pergi ke Jepang. Dan dari kabar yang kudapat, ia sudah kembali ke Korea"

"Apa kau masi mencintainya?"

"Bohong jika aku mengatakan tidak" Yesung terdiam. Pikiran-pikiran mengenai ia hanyalah seorang pelarian Cho Kyuhyun berlarian di otaknya.

"Hei.. aku mengatakan ini hanya tak ingin ada rahasia diantara kita" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala Yesung yang semenjak tadi menunduk. Menyelami onyx yang begitu menarik dan indah itu. Namun sayang, ia menemukan suatu ketakutan di dalamnya.

"Maka dari itu, bantu aku untuk melupakannya sepenuhnya dan menggantikannya denganmu" Kyuhyun menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannnya. Mendekap namja yang lebih tua itu dengan begitu erat.

Tentu saja hal itu mendatangkan tatapan dari seluruh orang yang tengah berada di koridor.

"Kalau aku boleh tau, siapa namanya?" Yesung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap caramel yang begitu menenangkan milik sumi tampannya itu.

"Namanya— "

"— Yesung hyung…." Sebuah sura yang terdengar familiar memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Mereka menoleh, dan..

"—Sungmin" ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cho Family Series 2 — Let's Learn About You, **FINAL**

.

.

..

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Annyeong.. i'm back... XD masi adakah yang nungguin Cho Family series? aku harap masi ada ya.. hehe

ok, di series ke dua ini aku tidak tau intinya apa, rencananya sih mau sesuai isi ama judulnya, tapiii yaaaa karena keburu jadi aku skip aja hoho. semoga tidak mengecewakan ya chinguedeul *BOw

oh.. BTW, di next judul, sudah mulai ada konflik — tunjuk yang terakhir. XD semoga masi ada yang ngeriview dan nantiin next chapnya *berdo'a* biar lala lebih semangat lagi dalam lanjutin serita ini ampe END. dan seperti biasa, Gomawo buat yang udah ripiw di judul kemaren —

ajib4ff | nin nina | yeyepapo | clouds04 | yesunghyunggue90 | 24 | BlueDaimonds | Jy | aku suka ff | iwsumpter | rina afrida | Nierin | YeWon3407 | yebaby071 | | won | ysismine | kjwzz | aKyuCloud | CloudsYesungie | Nakazawa Ryu | CloudsYesungie | SparQClouds | SasaClouds | DySparClouds | tiaa | libra love clouds | cloudssparkyu |oneheartforsuju | TrinCloudSparkyu | Vilsha SparkClouds | Cha2LoveKorean | Cho kyuwoon | GaemGyu92 | kazerii | Dindataurusz | Yanie | satya | Cloud246 | Liekyusung | GaemCloud | ryani clouds | Dewi CloudSparkyu | | ameliaChoi | KyuWoon | Kim Raein | Dyana kim | Dor4 kyusungShippEr | cloudskyuAII | cloudyeye | | Ryu | yesungie | mukhaclouds | kyusung0324 | clouds04 | cryesung | kim kyusung | veya | dan beberapa nama chinguedeul yang muncul sebagai 'Guest'|

Jeongmal Gamsahamnida buat nama diatas *BOW* dan, terakhir..

.

.

.

.

.

.

RIVIEW, Please...

.

.

.

**Gamsahamnida ^^**


End file.
